


It Wasn't Really About A Cat

by scarletandgreywidow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletandgreywidow/pseuds/scarletandgreywidow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times FitzSimmons fight and one time they don't.</p><p> </p><p>"Their first big fight is about a cat.</p><p>...</p><p>It wasn't really about a cat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Really About A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of the characters.
> 
> The fourth fight is from my fic "Confrontation" but you don't need to read it to understand this fic.

Their first big fight is about a cat:

Once, at the Academy, Simmons accepts a date with a classmate from her neurobiology class. She tells herself that it wasn’t to make Fitz jealous and he assures himself that he didn’t ask out Hannah Boggard the same week solely in retaliation.

During their dinner date on Friday, Simmons can’t help but think that her classmate isn’t as smart as Fitz. Across town at the bowling alley, Fitz muses that Hannah isn’t as funny as Simmons.

On Monday morning the week after their failed dates, he asks how her date went. It morphs into a shouting match about a dead cat that’s been in the fridge over the weekend.

It wasn't really about a cat.

 

Their second big fight is about dinner:

After Agent Coulson visits their Sci-Ops lab, Simmons can barely contain her excitement over the prospect of joining his mobile unit. Fitz hides his reticence, but can’t feign her level of excitement. He doesn’t disclose his fears. Instead he suggests they go home and order takeout for dinner. 

At their shared apartment, they consider their culinary options. Simmons suggests a restaurant they’ve never tried, always eager to try new things, and Fitz refuses, not a fan of change.

They end up shouting over a stack of menus before doors are finally slammed between them. They both eat Ramen noodles alone in their rooms that night.

It wasn't really about dinner.

 

Their third big fight is about a device:

They can’t help but let the stress of the situation get to them. It’s not the first time a life has been in their hands. It is the first time that the life is hers.

Fitz almost welcomes the opportunity for a fight when she accuses him of mis-calibrating the delivery device for the anti-serum. They’re both glad to get the anger and stress out their systems until they realize the pressure was at least distracting them from the fear.

It wasn't really about the device.

 

Their fourth big fight is about a single breath of oxygen.

It wasn't really about a single breath of oxygen.

 

Their fifth big fight is about a chess move.

Fitz has been recovering from the pod scare for a few days when they are playing chess and he accuses Simmons of an unfair move. What starts about chess quickly evolves into a row over her failed attempt at skydiving and his failed attempt at deep-sea diving.

The fight ends with tears and apologies and “I love yous” and two scientists curled around each other in a hospital bed.

This time they can admit the truth: It wasn't really about a chess move.

 

They do not fight about Section 17:

It is barely two weeks after they officially start dating that the team finds out. Director Coulson calls them into his office, faced with the unpleasant task of relaying Section 17.

When he tells them that unmarried operatives cannot work on the same team he is surprised by their simultaneous and instantaneous response: “Then let’s get married.”

He thinks about asking them if they’re sure, but decides it’s a waste of breath and instead starts making arrangements for a shotgun, SHIELD wedding.

The lab serves as the perfect backdrop for their tiny affair. Coulson walks the bride down the aisle, May presides, and Skye and Trip serve as witnesses. Simmons wears white and Fitz beams at his bride. It’s not traditional, but it’s true to who they are.

It wasn't really about Section 17.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
